Comment lui remonter le moral ?
by Coquillette
Summary: OS YAOI - Heero décide de le faire parler et il est doué. Pour Sève.


_**Titre : Comment lui remonter le moral ?**_

_Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas_

_Couple : Heero/Duo – _

_Genre : OS - UA _

_**Note**__ : .Je l'ai écrit pour toi Sève, alors j'espère qu'il te fera passer un bon moment…_

C'est une désagréable sensation qui réveille Heero Yuy ce matin. Il reste les yeux clos, allongé dans son lit, espérant faire disparaître ce malaise. Mais une angoisse sourde l'envahit et il se rappelle ce qui l'inquiète. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a peur. Les choses lui échappent, il n'aime pas lorsqu'il perd le contrôle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

Son père japonais lui a inculqué dés son plus jeune âge le sens du devoir et de l'honneur. Il a appris à se fixer des objectifs et à consacrer toute son énergie à les atteindre.

Pour son père, la réussite professionnelle et une place importante dans la société sont LES valeurs fondamentales, les buts qu'il faut se fixer pour être satisfait de sa vie.

Il a donc passé 22 ans à mettre tout en œuvre pour répondre aux ambitions de son géniteur et le satisfaire même si c'était mission impossible puisqu'il ne récoltait que des commentaires du type : « c'est pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux, une deuxième place n'est pas acceptable, tu dois être le premier ».

Il a réussi une scolarité brillante puis a décidé de faire du droit puisque c'est-ce que son père voulait. Sa spécialisation s'est décidée sur une simple phrase : « tu sais mon fils, si tu veux te faire une place honorable dans la vie, tu devrais choisir le droit des affaires, c'est là que tu auras les meilleures opportunités de carrière ».

C'est ainsi qu'il a organisé sa vie pour que ses études en deviennent le point central, la seule chose qui méritait un investissement total. Il voulait désespérément que son père l'admire et soit fier de lui. Il voulait qu'il l'aime.

En terminale, il a découvert que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout et qu'il était terriblement attiré par un garçon de sa classe. Mais il a très vite réprimé ce sentiment anormal que son père n'aurait pas approuvé : « quand tu seras en âge de te marier, tu devras trouver une épouse qui t'apportera du prestige et saura s'occuper de ton bien être et de ta carrière, comme l'a fait ta mère pour moi ».

Ce que n'a pas réalisé Heero à l'époque, c'est que si son père était parfaitement heureux, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère qui a fini par les quitter avant de devenir folle. Son père lui a appris à la détester et à la mépriser pour son abandon « cette femme sans honneur nous a quittés pour vivre une vie de débauche, elle ne mérite que notre mépris ». Il s'est vite remarié avec une potiche, folle amoureuse de lui, qui détestait Heero parce qu'il était un lien avec sa première femme et qui s'est empressé de tomber enceinte. Elle a tout fait pour qu'il aille vivre ailleurs et elle a réussi à l'expédier en pension « il sera plus tranquille pour étudier ».

Il n'a su que beaucoup plus tard que sa mère n'avait pas eu le choix et que son père avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le revoir mais qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné les démarches pour le récupérer. Son père a gagné puisqu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, deux ans après son départ et Heero n'a même pas pu assister à son enterrement. Son père lui a alors dit que ce n'était pas plus mal et qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire la même erreur que lui en épousant une américaine, ces gens là n'ont aucune morale et aucun sens du devoir. Il devait trouver une jeune japonaise bien élevée et modeste.

Lorsque son demi-frère est né, il a vu son père devenir affectueux et vanter les mérites de son second fils, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'extasier sur ce gosse pourri gâté qui n'avait aucun talent particulier, en dehors de son égoïsme.

C'est à ce moment que Heero a commencé à détester son père. Mais même s'il se rendait compte de sa bêtise et de son étroitesse d'esprit, il était seul et trop conditionné pour y résister.

Il a donc continué sa vie programmée et finalement rassurante en s'octroyant quelques aventures bien cachées avec des garçons de passage. Le principal était de sauver les apparences. Même s'il avait renoncé à ce que son père l'aime et l'admire, il ne pouvait pas encore arrêter d'essayer de lui plaire. Il est juste devenu un peu plus renfermé, terriblement mal dans sa peau mais ne sachant pas comment changer, il est resté emprisonné dans son honneur et sa fierté : être faible c'est mal et les autres en profite. Pour ne pas souffrir, il ne faut pas s'attacher, il ne faut pas aimer.

Puis à son entrée en fac de droit, il a rencontré Duo Maxwell, un américain ! Ce suppôt de Satan est entré comme un ouragan dans sa vie en détruisant pierre par pierre toutes ses murailles.

Il l'a trainé avec lui dans des soirées étudiantes, toutes plus déjantées les unes que les autres.

Il l'a obligé à manger des hamburgers et il a fini par adorer ça.

Il lui a fait prendre un bain de minuit dans une fontaine en plein centre ville.

Il lui a présenté ses amis et ils sont devenus les siens.

Il lui a proposé de vivre en colocation et il a accepté.

Il lui a imposé sa bonne humeur et ses folies et Heero n'a plus réfléchi.

Il vit depuis un an en colocation avec Duo et il doit reconnaitre que c'est l'année la plus heureuse de sa vie.

L'appartement est petit, la plomberie défaillante et ça n'a rien à voir avec le luxe dans lequel il a été élevé. Pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait déménager.

Il râle sans arrêt après Duo qui ne sait pas ce que le mot rangement veut dire. Il râle aussi contre ses potes, Quatre et Trowa, qui squattent le canapé et la console de jeu sans vergogne. Mais en fait, il adore l'ambiance de cet appartement, même si l'approvisionnement du frigo en bières est un boulot à plein temps.

Seulement, depuis une semaine, Duo ne va pas bien. Il est triste et Heero ne sait pas quoi faire, il est désemparé. C'est Duo qui sait quoi faire pour rendre les gens heureux, pas lui !

Personne n'a rien vu, Duo est très fort pour se cacher et brouiller les pistes. Mais Heero sait, il sent sa tristesse. Il voit les éclairs de souffrance qui passent une fraction de seconde dans son regard. Il voit les épaules qui se voûtent dés que la vigilance retombe. Il a remarqué les sourires faux qui n'éclairent pas son regard.

Et Heero, ce matin en se réveillant, se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas supporter que Duo soit triste. Il ne sait pas quand il a pris une telle importance pour lui, mais c'est ainsi. Son cœur s'emballe à l'idée que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal et il s'arrête carrément à l'idée qu'il pourrait partir.

Heero ne supporte plus cette situation, alors c'est décidé, il va lui parler. Même si la discussion n'est pas son point fort, il va le cuisiner jusqu'à avoir des réponses. Après tout, s'il doit souffrir de son abandon autant que ce soit le plus vite possible.

Il se lève avec détermination et, après une douche rapide, prépare le petit déjeuner qu'il va lui apporter au lit.

Il entre dans la chambre et ouvre doucement le store, Duo se redresse lentement sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a jamais été du matin et le spectacle est charmant.

Sa longue tresse en bataille serpente sur son épaule dénudée. Duo dort uniquement avec un bas de pyjama et Heero se délecte de la vision de cette peau si blanche et qui semble si douce. Son nez légèrement retroussé est plissé et ses paupières s'ouvrent lentement pour dévoiler les plus étonnantes iris violettes que Heero n'ait jamais vu. Elles parviennent à se fixer sur lui et des lèvres sensuelles s'étirent sur un léger sourire.

Heero se dit que rien n'est plus beau que Duo au réveil.

- Bonjour Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un petit déjeuner au lit ?

- Rien de spécial…

Heero s'approche du lit, pose le plateau sur les genoux de Duo puis s'installe confortablement à coté de lui.

- Mmmhhh !! Pain grillé, confiture de fraises et orange pressée, tout ce que j'aime ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de raison à cette orgie !

- En fait, je voulais te parler…

- De quoi ? Demande Duo subitement inquiet.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

- ??

- Ne fais pas l'étonné, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es triste, même si tu essayes de le cacher et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en étais aperçu… Il faut dire que tu donnes toujours l'impression d'être un roc que rien n'atteint.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je fais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une petite baisse de moral, ça va passer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es chiant ! Quand quelqu'un te fait une réponse de ce genre, tu dis « Ho OK » et tu passes à autre chose !

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas le moral.

Duo se sent rougir. Heero le fixe de ses yeux d'un bleu aussi foncé et glacial que le fond de l'océan, son sourcil est légèrement relevé comme toujours lorsqu'il est concentré sur quelque chose et quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs en bataille retombent sur son front. Il est beau et inaccessible. Duo soupire et décide de répondre car il connaît l'entêtement de Heero qui ne le lâchera pas.

- J'ai juste un petit coup de blues parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est la tendresse. Voilà, je vais encaisser le coup et repartir de plus belle. No problem !

Heero reste quelques instants sans réaction, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, tout au moins après le départ de sa mère mais il a connu son amour. Il sait que celle de Duo a été bien pire et que l'orphelinat dans lequel il a été élevé se préoccupait plus de discipline et d'éducation que d'affection. Ensuite, il a dû cumuler des petits boulots pour financer ses études. Mais Duo est un soleil qui attire les gens et tout le monde l'aime… Non, décidément, il ne comprend pas…

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Duo repousse le plateau sur le coté et tente de se maîtriser. Heero est bouleversé de le voir presque au bord des larmes. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé que Duo puisse pleurer. Le choc est fort et le pousse à l'action. Il se rapproche de lui et passe doucement son bras derrière ses épaules pour l'inviter à s'appuyer sur lui. Il veut le décharger de sa peine. Duo se tend puis se laisse aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante, il s'installe confortablement contre Heero et pose la tête sur son épaule, avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

- Je suis quelqu'un que l'on peut désirer mais pas aimer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

- A l'orphelinat, les gens choisissaient ma photo, ils me rencontraient, hésitaient mais jamais personne ne m'a choisi. Je n'ai pas été adopté… J'ai vu les autres partir et moi je suis resté. Ho, ce n'était pas si terrible et j'ai quelques bons souvenirs… Mais personne ne m'aimait. Ensuite, je suis tombé amoureux, mais là encore, pas de tendresse… Juste du désir et j'ai rompu.

- Tu as bien fait. Cette fille était folle ! Tant pis pour elle si elle n'a pas su la chance qu'elle avait.

- C'était un garçon et il voulait juste mon cul, pas mon cœur…

- Un garçon ??

Duo se redresse, inquiet.

- Tu es choqué ?

Pour le rassurer, Heero lui embrasse légèrement l'épaule et exerce une pression sur son bras pour qu'il reprenne sa position, tout contre lui.

- Pas du tout. Ce serait difficile puisque je suis gay aussi ! Tu es juste tombé sur le mauvais, tous les garçons ne sont pas des brutes.

- Non, seulement ceux qui s'intéressent à moi. C'est parce que je viens encore de tomber sur un enfoiré que j'ai un petit coup de cafard mais ça va aller mieux très vite.

- Tu sais Duo, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour la tendresse mais j'aimerais vraiment être capable de t'en donner.

- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien, n'arrêtes pas les caresses sur mon dos, c'est apaisant. Je suis bien… Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien…

Les mots ne servent plus à rien et les deux hommes s'effleurent de leurs mains, puis de leurs bouches. Ils perdent la tête en découvrant le goût de l'autre et se noient dans leurs parfums. Les sensations sont extraordinaires et les empêchent de se demander ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Au bout d'un long moment, leur désir atteint son paroxysme et Duo se positionne au dessus d'Heero.

- Que dirais-tu d'abandonner la tendresse pour un instant et de devenir beaucoup plus sauvage.

- J'approuve sans réserves…

Pendant une heure, ils oublient tout ce qui n'est pas eux et le plaisir qu'ils se procurent mutuellement. Lorsque Heero prend Duo, il se dit qu'il a enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie, il a trouvé sa place. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il se dirait s'il était capable de penser, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Quant à Duo, il ne s'est jamais senti aimé comme ça, il n'y a pas que du désir dans cette étreinte, il y a autre chose et c'est cet autre chose qui lui fait prendre un pied pas possible.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent en sueur et à bout de souffle, ils se regardent ébahis et avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Pourquoi on a pas fait ça plus tôt ? Demande Duo en caressant le torse de son amant.

- Parce qu'on ne savait pas qu'on était gay ?

Heero voit le regard de Duo se voiler à nouveau et il se mord la lèvre avant de parler presque timidement, ce qui n'est vraiment pas son genre.

- C'était juste une fois pour me consoler ?

Heero le reprend dans ses bras et le serre à l'étouffer.

- Tu es fou ! Maintenant je ne te laisse plus respirer sans moi et je t'interdis d'aller chercher de la tendresse ailleurs puisque je viens de découvrir qu'avec toi j'étais capable d'en donner.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas respirer, notre relation va tourner court, faute de participant…

Heero le relâche légèrement et les deux hommes éclatent de rire puis recommencent à se caresser. Maintenant qu'ils ont découvert leur attirance, ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Ils se sont d'ailleurs dispensé de cours pour satisfaire cette nouvelle addiction qui ne connait aucun remède.

C'est finalement la faim qui les a sortis du lit vers midi pour cause de petit déjeuner échoué au sol sans être consommé.

Ils sont dans la cuisine en train de faire une salade qui n'avance pas vite puisque chaque ingrédient coupé disparait dans un baiser sous prétexte qu'il faut goûter si c'est bon avant de le mettre dans le saladier, lorsque le téléphone sonne.

Heero tout joyeux va décrocher mais son corps se tend et son regard devient sombre. Duo comprend immédiatement que c'est son père et il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne veut pas qu'Heero se renferme sur lui et ne lui parle plus comme il le fait après chaque discussion avec cet homme. Non, pas aujourd'hui, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se mord la lèvre en le voyant écouter son père sourcils froncés et il reste bouche bée en entendant la réponse d'Heero.

- Je ne viendrai pas à ton repas, je ne rencontrerai pas cette fille qui doit être une copie conforme de la pouffiasse que tu as épousé.

Il repousse le téléphone de son oreille et attend que les hurlements de son père se calment.

- Ha, au fait j'aime un homme et je vis avec lui… Tu me dis que je n'ai plus de père mais « papa » redescend sur terre, je n'en ai jamais eu. La seule différence c'est qu'aujourd'hui je sais que je peux être heureux sans. Ce n'est plus à toi que je veux plaire. Ha ! Et je me fous pas mal de ton héritage, tu peux le garder.

Lorsque Heero raccroche, il trébuche sous le choc d'un Duo qui se jette sur lui en hurlant.

- Tu m'aimes !!

Heero se dit que c'était pas difficile de lui remonter le moral et qu'en plus le sien est monté en flèche aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
